tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovers Quarrel
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward Challenge: Mask Match One person from each tribe will be blindfolded. They will race through a series of obstacles to a station where they will find a mask. They will study the mask using their fingers. Next, they will untie bags of puzzle pieces and head back through the obstacles to a second station where they will use those pieces to recreate the mask. The first person to get it right wins reward. Reward: Letters From Home. Winner: Oahu Immunity Challenge: Spit It Out Three members from each tribe would be strapped to a large wheel. Three other tribe members would spin the wheel, which would cause one strapped in castaway at a time to be dunked head first into water. While under water, the castaway would take water in the mouth, which they would then spit into a tube. Once the tube was filled, a ball would be released. The ball would be used by two other tribe members to break five tiles. The first tribe to break all five tiles would win. 'Winner: '''Oahu Story Night 11 Maui returns from Tribal and the majority alliance quickly goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Taylor and Chris think about their next plan to try and stay. Day 12 The two tribes walk into Hero Arena and Christine is shocked and saddened to see Danielle has been voted out. She refuses to look at the Maui tribe in anger. When asked who is competing, Taylor volunteers and her and Cody go down to compete. In the stands, Luke says 'I can't wait for this lovers quarrel.' as Cody and Taylor begin the challenge. Taylor moves slowly through the course while Cody speeds through. Cody takes his time studying the mask while Taylor gets her bag and races to the end. The two continue this until they both have all their bags. Taylor tries to complete the puzzle, but since she didn't study it, she is wrong the first few times. Cody, however, gets his pieces in the correct spot on his first try, winning his tribe reward. Cody decides to send Christine to Exile with Taylor. At Exile, Taylor explains how she, Danielle, and Chris were on the outs and that's the reason Danielle left. When asked who is leading the charge, Taylor reveals Megan and Ray are the ones leading the alliance. Christine then opens the urn with the clue. After studying it, she figures out the area the idol could be. However, knowing Christine will get a new clue, Luke decides to make a fake idol. He goes off on his own and cuts piece of the rope from their flag. After a half an hour of work, he buries the fake idol in the spot he found it. He then returns to camp. While Luke is away, Andrew and Cody talk to Jamie and Laura about how they don't trust Luke. Andrew tells the women that they think Luke has the idol as his voice was shaking when he was asked about it. Laura and Jamie give in and agree to blindside Luke at their next Tribal, pulling in outsiders Aivars and Violet. The four inform Aivars and Violet on the plan and they jump on board. At Maui, Ray brags to Megan about how they are running the game. He does this in the shelter as Chris feigns sleeping. He begins to get annoyed as Ray basically congratulates himself on taking over the tribe. Day 13 A heavy rainfall forces the remaining players into their shelter, with the exception of Chris. Chris goes off and collects firewood and attempts to keep the fire going. His work ethic surprises his tribemates. Watching Chris work makes Ray rethink his promise to keep Chris over Taylor, feeling Chris is more physical than Taylor. He talks to Megan about this and agrees. While in the shelter, Carl talks about his home life. He goes on about how he lives his life and how he teaches his kids good morals. Everyone, except Megan, seems interested. Behind Carl's back, she mimics him, much to Ray's amusement. Day 14 The two tribes then meet for their next immunity challenge. Since both tribes are equal at eight, no one sits out. For Maui, the people strapped on the wheel are Geoff, Carl, and Ray while Taylor, Megan, and Chris spin it. For Oahu, Aivars, Violet, and Luke are strapped on the wheel while Christine, Jamie, and Laura spin it. On Maui, Taylor struggles to push the wheel, getting tired out quickly. This causes the wheel to spin much slower than the Oahu wheel. A visibly frustrated Chris begins to slow down as well, as he is doing most of the work. Oahu then manage to fill their tube as Andrew and Cody begin trying to break their tile. After they break two tiles, Maui's tube is finally filled allowing Kathy and Hannah to begin trying to break tiles. However, they are unable to catch up to Oahu as they break their last three tiles, winning them immunity. Maui returns to camp disappointed. Knowing no one in the majority will flip, Chris and Taylor try to save themselves and get rid of the other. After pleading their case to the majority, they go off on their own to talk about the vote. Ray begins to push for Chris to go. However, Carl brings up Taylor being the reason they lost. Kathy agrees, saying Taylor going will benefit the tribe. Megan agrees with Ray, saying Chris can dismantle their alliance if he stays any longer. Knowing he is in trouble, Chris digs up his idol from it's hiding spot and stuffs it in his bag. He then returns to camp and asks Carl if they have made up their mind on who they're voting. Carl tells him that they are still undecided. Ray gathers his alliance one last time to try and sway them into voting out Chris. He states Chris is strong, but a swap or double tribal is close and it would be to risky taking him to that. While Geoff and Carl agree, they think Taylor going could benefit them if there isn't a swap. Going into Tribal, the alliance still isn't decided. At Tribal, it is revealed that either Chris or Taylor will be going. When asked why they should keep him, Chris states that he can help the tribe win challenges and stay away from Tribal Council. When asked the same question, Taylor states she is no threat to win immunity while Chris can be a beast in challenges. The alliance whispers to themselves, making up their mind. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, the majority goes with strength and keeps Chris while Taylor takes the fall in a 7-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * With Taylor gone, Chris is all alone. * Unbeknownst to Luke, his time is limited. * Two Tribals, two players going home. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water